The weight of his destiny
by mikolina
Summary: Set four years after Clark left for New Krypton Lois feels the emptiness of missing the only man who can help her when she needs him the most.
1. coming to terms

Hi there this is my very first fanfic ever so please be kind i promise to update regularly and please feel free to give me constructive criticism when required.Please let me know what you think good or bad pretty please.

Ive rated this fic as T as it may contain some minor adult themes.

And just to let everyone know I in no way shape or form own anything to do with Lois and Clark the new adventures of superman or the Superman franchise ...

* * *

She awoke to the smell of bacon frying a familiar smell now here on the farm, she never in a million years thought that she Lois Lane would find it so terribly easy to conform to a small town Smallville life.

In some ways she didn't have a choice but deep down she knew she was where she had always wanted to be, granted maybe in another time and place this could have been a totally different more comforting scenario.

She cast her mind back almost four years had passed now since the night her beloved Clark, her rock had left her to venture to New Krypton, Oh how she missed him, how she longed to feel him touch her like no other man could again, if only for just a second.

That's why she had found it so easy to come to the farm, to Smallville to be as close to him as she possibly could be.

By living with his parents she felt the bond still connecting them and she knew that Jonathan and Martha felt exactly the same as she did.

They had taken her in as a daughter when she had needed them most and would never forget it. Even if she wasn't officially their daughter they all knew this wasn't the case, in all their hearts including Clarks she was his wife and he her husband the way it surely would have been if fate hadn't torn them apart.

She knew someone would come into her room shortly to rouse her from sleep she just wanted to lie there a little longer in Clarks room, dream about him, maybe recall again their last night together it made her feel so many emotions sad, happy, content, fulfilled god she missed him. She wondered if she might see him again " Stop it Lois don't do it to yourself" the voice inside her head told her no matter what happens you and Clark will never stop loving or missing each other but right now there are other things to think about.

Just as she was about to let her mind wander off again to think about him she heard tiny bare feet running into her room "Mommy Mommy get up its breakfast time".

"Good morning sunshine how are you this morning did you sleep well".

"Yes mommy I dreamt about flying again mommy I wish I could really fly not just in my dreams" "I know Clark sweetheart".

She looked over at her son with such loving eyes, these dreams where happening more and more often now and she wasn't sure how to handle them, without Clarks support and answers how was she even supposed to start asking the questions.

"Mommy I'm hungry" "Okay honey lets go downstairs and see what grandma and grandpa have whipped up for us" with this Clark junior had sped off down to the kitchen to see his grandparents.

Lois stopped herself for a second wanting to go back to her daydream recalling again her last night with Clark. It was also the first night for the two of them it was the first and last time they finally gave in waiting and gave themselves to each other.

What a night it had been Lois had never experienced such love and raw desire ever in her life she had had other lovers before but this, this was something else it was a magical all satisfying time that neither of them would ever forget.

For Lois she was given a gift that night which she only wished Clark could be a part of, she knew if he knew if he knew of his sons existence he would surely be devastated to have missed out on so many special moments.

What was done was done and her love was working for a cause he believed in and she respected that and him.


	2. Life on the Farm

Hi there this is my very first fanfic ever so please be kind I promise to update regularly and please feel free to give me constructive criticism when required. Please let me know what you think good or bad pretty please.

I've rated this fic as T as it may contain some minor adult themes.

And just to let everyone know I in no way shape or form own anything to do with Lois and Clark the new adventures of superman or the Superman franchise...

Okay here is chapter 2 let me know if I should continue.

Lois padded down the stairs in a pair of fluffy slippers a pair of worn out work jeans and an old t-shirt of Clarks.

The smells and laughter coming from the kitchen where so inviting, as she entered the room she saw her son sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk with a straw and blowing bubbles which Martha was scolding him for, god she really was the mother she was because of Martha's love and advice what would she do without her.

"Good morning everyone did you sleep okay"

Jonathan looked over from his breakfast with a bright smile "morning honey we slept fine did you".

"Yeah great thanks"

"Lois sit please eat" Lois pulled out a chair next to Jonathan who immediately put his arm around her and pecked her on the cheek.

Martha looked over at the scene with joy but also sadness having Lois here was the best feeling and her grandson had taken away some of the pain in her heart, but there was always going to be that missing seat next to Lois where she knew her son rightfully belonged.

Martha started to clear away Clark juniors breakfast dishes she leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, as he walked over to the rug to play with his toy cars she recalled the day her son had left to fulfill his destiny.

She thought this was probably the hardest and most heart wrenching day of her life, not only because she was unsure of the fate of her only child but because of the broken heart she felt she had to mend.

Lois such a head strong feisty young woman to Martha seemed to lose that fire she had in her eyes that day, having Clarks son she thought was probably the only reason she had held it together so well.

Thinking back now to the time one month after Clark had left Lois told she believed she was pregnant but how Lois took so long to come to terms with being a single mother.

Martha knew how Lois felt the world was so unfair to her and her child to not have the most wonderful man in her life when she needed him most of all.

The phone rang then breaking Martha from her trance.

Clark Junior was almost three years old but he was so ahead of his years Martha could see his father in him at his age, but she knew how it concerned Lois not to be in control of how her son would turn out.

Lois walked up to Clark and said "hey sweetie guess what uncle Perry just called he's coming to visit today with Uncle Jimmy and they want to take you fishing with grandpa would you like that".

"Oh yes mommy I would love to I'm going to get daddy's lucky fly so I can catch the biggest fish ever"

Watching how excited her son had become and how fondly he spoke of the daddy he had never met brought tears to her eyes.

To Clark it felt as though he had been on this god forsaken world for the whole of his life he wondered whether time ran the same here as it did on earth.

He pulled at the chain hanging loosely around his neck touching the delicate platinum band, it gave him some comfort to think of the love he knew he felt for his darling Lois.

At times he felt he had been tricked coming here he knew he had obligations but he was never given all the information when making his decision about coming, this world was not what he thought it was going to be.

So at times like this when he felt nothing inside at his lowest ebb of emptiness he would look inside his soul feel for the strength Lois's love gave him and would grasp onto it.

This love gave him the faith to believe the he could maybe still do something to save this war ravaged world, after all this was his destiny and he would never give up even if it was taking away the chance that he could return to earth.

In his heart he knew the time was near that he would return to his true home something inside told him that Lois and the world still needed him and that's where he intended to be, finally grounded with the love of his life.

Jonathan Kent was a man of few words but the ones he did say always counted.

"Lois dear"

"Yes Jonathan"

"I know little Clarks birthday is almost here and I know how this time of year always upsets you"

"You always seem to read my mind Clark was always good at that something else I've noticed he takes after you for".

"Listen little Clark doesn't know any different and we are all here I think this year we will make it extra special we will throw a huge party okay".

"Okay Jonathan that sounds lovely"

She was humoring him and he knew it she knew that it upset him as much as her the thought of his son missing out on all the beautiful events in his only sons life almost broke his heart.

"Martha could you get the door for me please" Lois shouted from Clark Juniors bedroom.

"Sure honey" Martha called back.

Martha yanked open the heavy wooden farm house door she really should get Jonathan to take a look at it.

"Perry, Jimmy how wonderful to see you".

"Martha hi" they both said in unison they were so like father and son Martha had always thought.

"Please come inside its quite cold out". Martha took the coats and gestured the two men towards the kitchen where they both sat down to a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Lois came bounding in from the bedroom with Clark junior trailing behind her like a lost sheep. "Jimmy" Lois screamed wrapping her arms around her old friend.

"Hey you look fantastic the great outdoors really suits you, you know".

"Thanks Jim".

"Perry" she had tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey don't get all emotional on me you know I can't take it".

"So where is our favorite little boy then I don't see him anywhere do you Jimmy".

"No chief" playing the game they always did around Clark junior sent him into a wild playful game of jumping up and down to get everybody's attention.

"I'm here Uncle Perry I'm here don't you see me Uncle Jimmy" with that Perry turned around whipping him up in his arms and tickled his tummy sending him hysterical.

Jimmy using this moment as a distraction gently took Lois by the arm towards the window.

Here we go again Lois thought to herself even with superman gone she was still having to lie for Clark which she found stressful.

"Look Lois I know you told me not to carry this out anymore but I can't I miss him I need to find him".

"Jimmy we talked about this when Clark went missing yes it was a good idea to look for him but don't you think that if he possibly could he would have returned to me or contacted me by now".

"I know Lois but what if he can't for some reason I think after nearly four years there is still some hope left".

"Of course there's hope left there will always be hope in my heart but we both have to move on for both our sakes and I cant mess up Clark juniors life by going on an impossible quest I'm sorry".

"Lois don't ever be sorry for protecting your son I'm sorry for bringing it up well Perry and I are taking him now for a while we will be back for dinner lets go some place nice ewe don't spend enough time together".

"I couldn't have said it better myself son my star reporter living in the Styx being a full time mother I never thought id see the day".

"Hey" said Martha.

"Sorry no offence but you and Lois are a totally different ball game" he said with a wink.

Lois watched as all four of them headed out the door she smiled thinking when had Jimmy become so grown up.


	3. unwelcome visitor

Hi there this is my very first fanfic ever so please be kind I promise to update regularly and please feel free to give me constructive criticism when required. Please let me know what you think good or bad pretty please.

I've rated this fic as T as it may contain some minor adult themes.

And just to let everyone know I in no way shape or form own anything to do with Lois and Clark the new adventures of superman or the Superman franchise...

Here's chapter 3 let me know what you think……..

Lois found herself somewhat relieved to have Clark Junior off her hands for the day, it was a very rare occasion she had anytime to herself these days.

Martha and Lois had spent most of the morning tidying up the house and where just heading into Kansas for a spot of lunch and to pick up some last minute gifts for Clarks birthday next week.

"I will drive Martha it's not a problem".

Martha jumped into the car besides Lois and off they went on arrival in Kansas City they parked in a huge multi storey car park on stepping out of the car the smells that filled the air gave Lois a pang of homesickness.

She often got this feeling when she visited a big city it brought back all kinds of memory's of metropolis.

She couldn't lie saying she didn't miss it but it held too many painful memories of her life with Clark there, and she had vowed that she wouldn't return to metropolis until Clark returned to her.

She really missed her job at the planet though she had thought that being a reporter was the most important thing in her life that was until her priority's changed first with Clark and now with their son.

She knew she would return there someday but not now she told herself anyways Martha and Jonathan needed her too.

"Come on then Lois stop dawdling lets go get some lunch I'm starved".

The three men had been sitting by the lake for hours now Perry thought about how relaxing it was out here he could see the attraction for a man like Jonathan.

Perry looked over towards Jimmy to make sure he was out of earshot he was playing a game of I spy with Clark junior he really loved that kid.

"Jonathan can I ask you how is Lois doing, you know she hides things from me she thinks she shouldn't burden me with her worry's".

"Well Perry to be honest she's as fine as she can be she kind of just plods along like the rest of us, but I know she still hurts terribly we all do though hey".

"Yeah that's an understatement".

Clark was lying on his bed today he had been trying to have peace talks with two warring groups it seemed just when he would resolve one problem three others would arise the talks had gotten quite heated and had found himself losing his reserve.

He told both groups that they should call it a day and that they could resume again tomorrow he wasn't a man to back out lightly of a situation so he had been surprised at his eagerness to end it all.

He called a meeting with his advisor Paxton that evening to tell him how increasingly hard he was finding his life on krypton and how he felt he was fighting a losing battle.

Paxton had said that he should not worry himself as he was still needed and not to lose heart as he was just the sort of leader his people needed.

It was okay for Paxton to say this the weight of the world was resting on his weary shoulders, and as for "His people" He really felt this wasn't the case anymore he still considered his people to be the people of earth and was sure that they needed him.

Clark truly hated resenting his heritage like this but why shouldn't he when he had been torn away from the woman he loved and the only family and home he had ever known.

He breathed out a huge sigh thinking of Lois made his whole body ache with longing he just wanted to see those beautiful eyes again.

Lois and Martha had enjoyed a lovely lunch and were now headed back to the car laden down with so many bags full of gifts.

Both women found it very easy to spoil Clark junior they both knew why they did it but neither would mention it to the other.

"Martha where on earth are we going to hide all these gifts you know how nosy he is".

"He does get that from his mother you know Lois where would you not look".

"Hey".

They both broke into a fit of laughter Lois immediately felt a pang of guilt and Martha could see it.

Lois don't you dare feel guilty for not feeling sad all of the time you know Clark wouldn't want that".

"I know Martha I just can't help it".

Distracted by this emotional exchange both women didn't notice the limousine parked across the street inside where two impeccably dressed men whom if Lois was feeling her self would have been suspicious of straight away.

Not being a reporter really was having an effect on her natural instincts as well as her professional ones.

The older of the two men had just finished writing something down and said "Sir when do you plan on making your move".

"Not yet I need to bide my time she's not ready yet".

The peace talks had gone better than Clark had anticipated they had come to an agreement that worked for everyone at last Clark felt like this planet was getting somewhere.

Lois and Martha had hidden all the gifts in the barn even though Lois claimed that would be the first place she would look if she had a birthday coming up.

"Gosh I know where I wont be putting your gifts this year Lois". They both giggled.

"We will just have to keep a close eye on Clark make sure he doesn't find them".

"Yes defiantly Martha".

As they were walking out of the barn up ran Clark junior holding a small trout proudly.

"Mommy, Mommy look what I catched".

"Caught sweetheart you caught it wow that's fantastic".

"I bet daddy would be happy if he saw me".

"He sure would baby". Well I guess we will have to stay in for dinner because that fish looks way too delicious not to eat straight away.

"Yeah" Clark junior squealed.

Everyone let out a hearty chuckle he really could lift everyone's spirits when they most needed it.

"Lois has a son I do not believe this I need time to think this wasn't exactly in my plans to woo her, for gods sake who's the father I told you to find out everything that I haven't been aware of for the past five years remind me again Steven what am I paying you for".

"I'm sorry sir but it seems to me that she took some extreme precautions so that no one would find out about this child, well at a guess I would say the child was Clark Kent's he went missing nearly four years ago so…..".

"My dear man if that child really is Clark Kent's then he really is someone I want to get to know yes I will make that child mine if it's the last thing I do".

With that last remark Lex Luthor rolled up the window on his limousine.

Lois got a cold chill down her spine she spun on her heel quickly sure she had heard a car driving off.

"Come on you guys lets get inside and get these fish cooked up".

The fish was delicious as Lois had predicted Clark junior had spent the evening amusing Perry and Jimmy with playing games until all were completely exhausted.

Lois put Clark to bed and went to sit by the fire with a hot chocolate.

Jimmy came in from the kitchen and sat next to her "Lois it's really nice of you guys to let Perry and I stay the night".

"It's no problem Jim, so tell me how's it going at the planet I kinda miss that old place".

"Its ok I guess not the same without you and CK, but ive been partnered with a girl called Jessie she's brilliant, she's great Lois you would like her a lot she really tests me you know like she's so stubborn on our assignments I can barely get a word in edgeways but she's so cool".

"Sounds like someone has a crush it sounds familiar Perry might have another Lane and Kent on his hands if he's lucky".

"Lois!"

"I do kinda like her though but you know how I am with girl's I don't exactly have a great track record".

"Listen bite the bullet ask her out Clark and I took so long getting there don't you".

"I wish we had gotten our act together sooner".

Lois turned her head towards the roaring fire tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lois im sorry Ive upset you".

"No Jimmy its not you Ive just been really emotional lately im so happy you think you've found someone it really is great news".

"I'm heading up to bed goodnight" she leant down and hugged her friend.

She really was happy for Jimmy but she couldn't help but feel somewhat envious.

As Lois lay in bed she thought of Clark what was he doing, was he okay she cried herself to sleep falling into a restless sleep she kept waking up calling out Clark's name this had to stop she just didn't know how.

"Lois" Clark woke up sweating he had a really strong feeling Lois needed him god was she in danger what was this feeling of dread something had to be done.

Lex was pacing up and down in his hotel room he had returned to Metropolis that night it was now 3am and he couldn't sleep for thinking of his Lois and she would be his now he had decided what was to be done.

He had known she would not come willingly but if he had her son then maybe she could be convinced, yes she would love him again and what a bonus a possible super child he could manipulate for his own purpose he could create a monster…

Hi thanks for your kind reviews please let me know what you think do you think its worth carrying on.


	4. Where is he?

Ive rated this fic as T as it may contain some minor adult themes.

And just to let everyone know I in no way shape or form own anything to do with Lois and Clark the new adventures of superman or the Superman franchise ...

Here's chapter 4 so please continue to review and let me know what you think….

Ive really tried my hardest with spelling and grammer this time, I really hope its easier to read, let me know.

**There will be one strong swear word in this chapter so don't read on if it will offend you.**

* * *

Perry and Jimmy's weekend had come to an end and they were preparing to leave for the airport.

"I'll take you" Lois insisted, "Thanks sweetie" Perry said.

"Before you two think of going anywhere, I've made a lovely cherry pie. I thought we could have some with ice cream. What do you think Clark junior"?

Martha looked to her grandson knowing what his response would be, exactly what his father's would have been.

"Yeah Grandma, I want some. Uncle Jimmy you have to try it, its sooooo yummy".

Well maybe Clark would not have quite expressed himself like that? She chuckled to herself.

Lois looked at Perry "You know it's so weird, the little things I notice about Clark junior. I see more of Clark in him every day. Take the sweet tooth for example, I never really thought about it before the whole family trait thing".

"Well honey that's because you can't see anything of your parents in yourself, you could never be anything like your parents were with you, you're a better mother than that".

Lois shot a look at Perry but then she immediately softened it knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so…." trailing off his sentence.

"No Perry, it's fine I know what you meant and I have to take it as a compliment. If anyone compared me to either one of them I'd die".

"But you know, I have taken after my father in some ways". Perry looked at her confused.

"Well there's one way. I always look confused and need things spelling out for me. God Perry! I'm trying to tell you that you've been like a father to me".

"Oh honey that's so sweet you know how I feel, I don't need to spell that out". With that, he grabbed her and squeezed her tightly.

* * *

Martha had just started to take the cherry pie out of the oven. Looking over to Clark junior she called "Clark sweetheart could you go get your grandpa from the barn he won't want to miss out on this pie".

"Yes Grandma I'll go get him".

"Put your jacket on Clark, it's cold out" Lois shouted from the kitchen, "Okay Mommy".

Clark junior jumped up to reach his jacket. What nobody else noticed was that he had jumped a little further than a normal child could, Clark just shrugged it off.

* * *

He put his jacket on and opened the farmhouse door, the barn was directly opposite the house and Clark had only a matter of yards to walk to where his grandpa was working on his tractor. "Tinkerling" his Mom said, He was not sure what she meant but he was always tinkerling on his tractor.

Clark set off along the dirt path to where his grandpa was, looking to his left he saw a light. Realizing what he was looking at was headlights on a really long car. Clark junior had never seen a car like this before, He was totally mesmerised. Just then a man with curly black hair stepped out of the back of the limousine.

Clark froze on the spot, He wasn't sure why, but he felt uneasy.

"Clark, come here I have something for you. It's a great surprise and a gift too".

Clark, still frozen relaxed a little, the man knew his name, and oooh what surprise did he have for him "what is it sir"?

"Well come here, it's about your Daddy, don't worry your Mommy knows all about it, It's a surprise for your birthday".

Lex smiled smugly. He really had done his homework. When looking into Lois's medical records he had discovered no mention in her files about her giving birth.

Nevertheless, he still had contacts. He found the names of doctors, nurses, and paediatricians she had used assuming she had had a home birth. She could not hide everything though. He had all the phone records backdated and found out the day Jonathan had called out the midwife. There you have it, That was the day she had given birth to the little brat, Clark's brat. God he couldn't believe the hatred he felt, Lois should be his, She should be with him, siring his heirs, not on some farm waiting for a nobody farm boy to come home. It would be so easy if he was only a farm boy then it would be easy to convince her, make her see what he could give her that Clark never could.

Power, Money, everything. But with him in that fucking suit how could he compare. He saw her eyes when she looked at that suit. It nearly drove him insane the way she looked at him. It was mendable he thought to himself.

"Really" Clark junior said with a cautious smile.

Lex broke out of his manic trance. "Yes son your Mom and I are old friends from Metropolis. She asked me to surprise you, come over here then, your daddy's in the limousine".

He sure did know a lot, he must be telling the truth, but Mommy says never to go with strangers. But if he is a friend of Mommy's then he is not a stranger and daddy isn't a stranger. I don't care about the gift he thought, but I would love to meet my daddy.

That very moment Lex saw it all in his eyes he had him a fool just like his father.

"Daddy, Daddy its me Clark" Clark shouted as he ran to Lex.

Lex shoved him straight into the Limousine and they sped off.

* * *

Jonathan had been listening to the radio, but thought he had distinctly thought he heard Clark junior shout daddy outside. Had Clark returned he rushed outside to see no one there. Was he going insane?

Brushing his dirty hands through his hair, he headed towards the house to see why Clark junior had shouted such a thing. He could smell the cherry pie as he climbed the porch steps Mmmmm.

As Jonathan stepped into the house, Lois looked to Jonathan and said, "Where's Clark? Is he playing outside? We told him to come get you, but I didn't say anything about playing".

"Lois I was about to ask you the same question, He didn't come get me. I heard him shout Daddy, and when I came out of the barn to see what was going on there was no one there". He said this last sentence in a somewhat panicked tone.

Lois had gone so pale she ran to the door closely followed by everyone else who had all heard the strange exchange of words.

"Clark! Clark!" Lois shouted. Where the hell is he she thought. "CLARK" she yelled now at the top of her voice tears streaming down her face.

Jimmy looked at Perry "Do you think he's just hiding Chief".

"No son, I don't he's a good boy, If he heard his Mom shout he would come straight away".

Martha shouted to Jonathan "I'm calling the police," With that, she ran inside.

Jonathan, Perry and Jimmy ran all around the farm looking for Clark junior but to no avail. Lois on the other hand knew deep down in her soul that someone had taken her son, but what the hell was he shouting daddy for? This bothered her most.

Lois felt herself going into shock she knew she needed to have her wits about her right now. "Pull yourself together Lois." As soon as she had said this she fell back onto the porch steps. Immediately her head fell forward and she lurched and vomited.

This actually cleared her head somewhat, that's when she noticed something. Tracks in the dirt. She ran over, her journalist instinct kicking in, The tracks were fresh. None of them had driven today and she knew now that her son could be on his way to god knows where, with god knows who. She fell to the ground on her knees sobbing. Martha crouched down beside her taking her into her arms, trying as best she could to comfort her surrogate daughter, even though she thought she herself might stop breathing at any second. All she could make out through the choked sobs was Lois repeating "Clark" over and over again. She wondered which Clark Lois was referring to, Probably both she surmised .Just then two police cars pulled up. For god sake, she needed her son home now more than ever for everyone's sake.


End file.
